Total Drama Anime Island
by YandereLilyCarter
Summary: This a crossover between Ouran, Pretear, Fruits Basket, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Kimi Ni Todoke, Girls Bravo, Two ocs, and of course the Total Drama Series. Read to find out.
1. Intro

"Kyo, guess what!" Tohru yelled with a smile on her face.

Kyo had just came back from the supermarket buying milk and fish.

"What?" He asked.

"I am auditioning for Total Drama." She said with her smile leaving her face. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had just recently started watching Total Drama World Tour.

"Why?" He asked.

"I heard Yuki and Shigure were auditioning too!" She replied.

"Well, I will audition too. Since I do not want those two to be around you without me around.

The four of them auditioned the next day. A week later, Shigure got a letter in the mail saying they got into Total Drama.

"Tohru, can you read who else got in?" Shigure asked.

"Let's see" Tohru said. She read out loud..

_The following people got in.._

_ Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Ritsu Kassanoda, Miharu Sena Kanaka, Kirie Kojima, Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Tomoka Lana Jude, Himeno Awayuki, Hayate, Kei, Mawata Awayuki, Naname, Tomei, Mizuki, Mikage, Sawako Kuronuma, Kazehaya Shota, Chizuru Yoshida, Ryu Sonada, Gwen, Courtney, Scott, Shawn, Lily, and Bonnie._

"Wow, that is a lot of people," Shigure said.

"Anyway, let's go to Canada," Yuki said.

The four of them went to Canada to meet up with Chris.

"Hello, contestants," Chris said, "I will put you on teams."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tohru, Haruhi, Ritsu, Hayate, Miharu, Kirie, Tomei, Yuki, Koyomi, Tomoka, Himeno, Gwen, and Naname. You guys will be on the Soaring Falcons." Chris exclaimed.

"I HATE THAT NAME!" Tomoka shouted to the top of her lungs.

"You are just a little kid" Kirie said.

"How are you even on this show?" Naname added.

"EVERYBOBY SHUT UP!" Chris sreamed.

Gwen

That was pretty harsh even for Chris NOT!

Back to the show

"Shigure, Kyo, Sawako, Chizuru, Kei, Mizuki, Mawata, Courtney, Mikage, Kazehaya, Lily, Bonnie, Ryu, Scott and Shawn. You will be on the Running Lions," Chris said to the cast.

**Authors' notes: I will be making another chapter after this storm. Love this and follow. Review too.**


	2. Brunch of Digustiness

Chris: The challenge is to eat the food chef makes for you. It will be the Soaring Falcons against the Runnings Lions. The last one to puke wins this entire challenge for their team.

Yuki: *mutters* I do not think I will survive.

The contestants walk into craft services taking a seat.

Chris: Your first dish, Meatballs.

Gwen: They are actually...yeah

Kyo: We are eating the manliness out of Haru

Yuki: *Gags but doesn't puke* eww

Naname: How did Tomoka get on this show

Kirie: You are just a little kid

Tomoka: *pukes*

Chris: You are out Tomoka. Soaring Falcons 18 Runnings Lions 19

Courtney: SAWAKO! Eat! * She forces the food into Sawako's mouth*

Sawako: *pukes on Courtney*

Chris: Sawako out. It is a tie.

The rest of the contestants eat their dish, looking at Tomoka and Sawako. Sawako had tears in her eyes telling she had a new enemy.

Chris: Next is grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and anchovies.

Kyo: That sounds gross even for me.

Lily: *eats the pizza whole*

Yuki: *pukes*

Chris: Soaring Falcons 17 Running Lions 18

Mizuki: *eats the pizza whole*

Everyone eats the pizza.

Chris: We are going to take a break. *7 ads show up then the show comes back on*

Chris: Welcome back!

*phone rings*

Chris: Gotta take this

*answers his phone* Hello! Ok. Ok. Deal. Contestants we have 8 new contestants. Haruka

Haruka: Hey

Chris: Nagisa

Nagisa: Hi

Chris: Makoto

Makoto: Hello

Chris: Rin

Rin: Hey

Kyo: Those are pretty girly names.

Chris: Moving on. Yamada

Yamada: Hey boys. Bleh Girls

Chris: Takeshita

Takeshita: Hi. Yamada behave this time.

Chris: Kosuda

Kosuda: Hello

Chris: Finally, Kyoka

Kyoka: Hello all

Hikaru: Can we please get back to the show?

Chris: I need to put these guys on teams and there will be a team swap too. Lily and Kirie switch teams. Yamada, Haruka, Rin, and Nagisa you are on team Soaring Falcons. Makoto, Takeshita, Kosuda and Kyoka you guys are on team Running Lions.

Lily: Yay

Chris: Next dish is French Bunion soup.

Himeno: This is soup with toenails in it.

Kaoru: *pukes*

Chris: You. Out Now. Soaring Falcons 16 Running Lions 18

*Static*

Courtney: I hate that girl Sawako. She is too innocent.

*Static*

Yamada *thinks to herself* My first victim for "Woo hoo" Shall be that twin sitting next to that Goth girl. (Reference to Gwen and Hikaru)

**A/N: You would understand what woo hoo means if you played sims before.**

Lily: *Looks at Yamada* What are you unfocused for?

Takeshita: *thinks to herself* don't try to woo hoo anyone this time.

*Static*

Lily: I don't trust Yamada. She is up to something.

*Static*

Yamada: Should I straight up ask Hikaru to woo hoo with me or should I get him to.

*Static*

The rest of the contestants ate the french bunion soup.

Chris: Next up is Cocroach juice.

Kirie: *pukes*

Chris: Soaring Falcons 16 Running Lions 17.

Most of the Soaring Falcons puke.

Chris: Soaring Falcons 2 Running Lions 17

Chris: Next up sandals with a smiley face using whipped cream.

Most of the Running lions puke.

Chris: Soaring Falcons 2 Running Lions 1

*Break for ads* *5 ads show up* Back to the show*

Chris: Next up Skunk juice.

Chris: The final people Miharu Lily and Scott

Shigure: Go Scott

Kazehaya: Yeah

Ryu: Yeah

Chizuru: Sawako sorry that you got out.

Sawako: It is fine

Miharu and Scott throw up.

Chris: Lily wins the Soaring Falcons win!

Team: LILY LILY LILY!

Chris: Running Lions. I will see you at the bonfire!

*Break for ad* 1 ad shows* Back to the show*

Chris: If your name gets called come up and get a marshmellow

Chris: Scott, Ryu, Kyoka, Courtney, Kyo, Bonnie, Kirie, Shigure, Takeshita, Mizuki, Makoto, Sawako, Mikage, Shawn, Chizuru, Mawata, Kosuda. Kei and Kazehaya one of you will leave tonight.

*Static*

Courtney: I sabotaged the votes to mess with Sawako.

*Static*

Chris: The last marshmellow goes to...Kei

Chris: Kazehaya you are out.

Sawako: *Cries*

Kazehaya: Don't worry you will see me soon.

Team: We didn't vote for Kazehaya or Kei!

Chris: Doesn't matter! Kazehaya get on the Jet of shame (Way of leaving the island.

Kazehaya: I will miss you Sawako!

Kazehaya: Bye...

Chris: What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Anime Island.

*End song comes on*


End file.
